


Rainbow

by krys-loves-otome (KrysImeteriHikari)



Series: 100 Words Challenge [1]
Category: Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/krys-loves-otome
Summary: Jisoo comforts a distressed Reader after a bad phone call.100 Words Challenge #18
Relationships: Jisoo (Dandelion)/Reader
Series: 100 Words Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Rainbow

Jisoo, curled into your side, was stretching his tail every now and then, clearly not sleeping with the way he was twitching. He could hear the one-sided ‘conversation’ between you and your mother over the phone, after all.

The only thing you could do when the call ended was grab the cat at your side and hold him against your chest to stifle the tears.

A rough tongue soon came to your cheeks, licking the tears away.

“No sunshine or rainbows today either, huh?” He said, the black cat in your arms soon replaced by stronger ones engulfing your form.


End file.
